


Rehearsed Apology

by amyfortuna



Series: Flashslash Ficlets [6]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M, flashslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you ask the world's oldest man out on a date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehearsed Apology

“I’m sorry, Methos,” Duncan said to his mirror, trying to get the flow and ebb of the words just right. “We Highlanders, we have trouble knuckling under when someone tells us to stay out of something, and it gets us – me – in deep shit.”

He sighed and adjusted his tie, attempting to shake off the odd nervousness that threatened to overcome him. Just because he, well, marched to the beat of a different drummer on occasion, so to speak, didn’t mean Methos did — after all the man had had 68 wives!

And the question at hand was an obscure one, as well. What could titillate a man who’d lived for five thousand years? What was new in the world after that length of living?

His lips moving softly in front of the mirror, Duncan failed to realise he had spoken the last words aloud, just in a whisper.

“Every day, MacLeod,” a voice said from behind him. “Every day.”

Duncan turned to see Methos, the words of the rehearsed apology dying on his lips as Methos placed a finger against his open mouth.

“And I must say,” Methos continued, “stubborn foolish Highlanders, or at least a certain one of them. No apology needed. Just don’t do it again.”

Methos leaned in, brushing his lips over Duncan’s very softly and then drew back.

“If you were planning on asking me out, MacLeod, after the stunt you pulled, I’d have to say no in all fairness. So instead, how about dinner, and a beer, and we’ll see where it goes from there?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to Flashslash (Challenge 6). The words were: knuckle drummer obscure titillate.


End file.
